Jonathan Crane
by Ocasotros
Summary: Diario personal de Jonathan Crane, también conocido como El Espantapájaros, en el que devela, además de peripecias íntimas de su biografía, acontecimientos importantes en el desarrollo del plan que permitió la realización del atentado realizado por el grupo terrorista "La liga de las sombras".
1. Chapter 1

**Retomo esta historia que en su momento me gustó mucho pero me dio pereza desarrollar. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por dar profundidad y carisma a un personaje que considero de gran potencial y que merece encontrarse entre los principales de la galería de villanos del universo de Batman.**

* * *

"No existe el miedo a la muerte, sino a lo desconocido."  
_Taisen Deshimaru_

I

Mi nombre es Jonathan Crane, soy licenciado en psiquiatría, y ocupo el cargo de director general en el instituto psiquiátrico denominado Asilo Arkham, y comienzo a escribir estas notas autobiográficas con la tensión que provoca la proximidad de la muerte. A diferencia de todos los mortales que sabemos que vamos a morir, a mí no me queda el aliciente que implica ignorar la fecha exacta en la que va a ocurrir nuestra desgracia. La circunstancia en la que me encuentro es fatal pero mediata, con efecto a mediano plazo pero con una constante amenaza de que acontezca abruptamente el lamentable desenlace.

Estoy recluido en mi despacho, con la puerta resguardada por el auspicio que otorgan la llave puesta y la traba activada, sumado a unos muebles colocados de contrapeso ante una posible embestida proveniente del exterior. Afuera, merodeando en espasmódicos vaivenes que destruyen todo a su paso, se encuentra, con la totalidad del albedrío a su disposición, una miríada de prisioneros que busca canalizar su pervertido fuero interno en acciones violentas contra toda persona que de alguna manera, aunque esté conectada muy indirectamente, posea la culpa de su pretérito cautiverio.

Mi despacho está ubicado en el piso más alto del instituto, el tercero, donde se hallan unidos por un ancho pasillo, que desemboca en un amplio ascensor, las áreas administrativas y legales que sustentan el funcionamiento del edificio. Debajo, a lo largo del segundo piso, se extienden en hileras las celdas de los numerosos prisioneros alojados en el instituto. En el primero, están depositados los diferentes fármacos en almacenes con varios estantes que soportan cajas de frascos que contienen comprimidos que varían en su dosificación. Todo el lugar se encuentra invadido. No hay recoveco en el que se pueda estar a salvo, o trayecto despejado por el que se pueda escapar.

Desde donde estoy escucho el tránsito salvaje de estos desquiciados, que días atrás habían sido evaluados por mí o, en su defecto, por uno de mis asistentes. Recorren el lugar a los tropiezos, llevándose por delante todo artículo funcional o mueble decorativo, poniendo en riesgo su bienestar corporal al parecer con la intención de demostrarse a sí mismos – o tal vez, de demostrarle a alguien más que sólo ellos pueden percibir- que no están dispuestos a tolerar ningún tipo de obstáculo que implique un límite o restricción en su camino original. Ante mi pánico y agonía silenciosos, cuando intentan ingresar a mi despacho, suelen aburrirse después de forzar levemente la resistencia de la cerradura que está bajo llave, y giran hacia otro lado para recorrer una zona accesible. Por lo que me dejo tranquilizar pero sólo a medias, ya que en determinado momento se aburrirán del resto de la estructura, y volverán con mayor curiosidad hacia aquí con el propósito inexorable de entrar. Entonces, al concluir inequívocamente esto, un terror profundo, crudo, me abruma aunque con sosiego como si ya hubiese ingerido un veneno incurable y el tiempo que tarde en hacer efecto estuviera de más, fuese un regalo del cielo para purgar mis pecados y evaluar todo lo que hice y pude haber hecho hasta ahora. Por supuesto, lo primero que sobresale dentro del espectro de mis errores es la causa que provocó la situación actual que compromete mi existencia; error supremo que me ha abatido de lleno, negligencia de mi parte que ha destruido todo lo que hubiera podido ser.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Sólo experimento una aguda dosis de angustia perpetua, que opaca cualquier otra sensación que tenga la osadía de manifestarse. En las noches, cuando mis posibilidades de derrotar al insomnio se acrecientan levemente, resulta más dolorosa la vigilia inevitable ante los diversos ruidos que acontecen en el pasillo contiguo. Se escuchan estrambóticos murmullos, la ferocidad de los enfrentamientos por cualquier cosa, los incesantes crujidos de pasos arrastrados a toda hora. A veces, cuando uno ya está convencido de que no está rodeado de humanos, puede oírse el suave eco de un llanto inquietante con el que resulta imposible permanecer indiferente.

Cuento con comida gracias a los suministros de comida imperecedera alojados en los estantes que hay en lo que vendría haber un cuarto de cocina aunque sin el horno. Ahí mismo también hay un grifo del que se vierte agua potable, por lo que poseo un abastecimiento considerable para mi comodidad fisiológica.

No sé hace cuánto tiempo que estoy encerrado. Aunque no bastara con la escasa precisión con la que uno mismo puede calcularlo sin ayuda de un artefacto, mi vigilia alterada por la somnolencia y el elevado estrés, no logra concluir si han transcurrido días, semanas o, incluso, meses. Pero si debo apostar mi integridad, como hombre culto y de ciencia, por un lapso temporal delegaría todo lo que tengo a la opinión de que no han pasado más de dos meses. Hasta ahí puedo aseverar con el menor margen de error humanamente posible.

Lo primero que hice cuando ingresé a mi aprisionamiento fue intentar comunicarme con el exterior. Las líneas telefónicas se encontraban inutilizadas, mi celular perdido en algún sector del primer piso. Mis posibilidades de escapar fueron nulas desde el principio. Sólo me quedaba intentar aguantar lo máximo posible hasta que ocurriera el milagro. Alguien del exterior en algún momento debería enterarse de la catástrofe y buscar ayuda para socorrer a los potenciales sobrevivientes.

Los primeros días no ingerí ningún alimento, tampoco pude dormir en absoluto. Logré sin embargo evacuar orina y vomito cuando escuché los gritos de un colega mientras lo descuartizaban. Sentí un horror asqueroso, un temor tan intenso que dan ganas de vomitar, de cagarse encima. Un miedo que conquista hasta los más recónditos confines del sistema nervioso, y deja a la intemperie del azar el resto de los reflejos corporales.

Muchas emociones contradictorias me convulsionaron la mente, cuando escuché el alejamiento de los psicópatas. Recordé el grito, ya póstumo, de uno de mis colegas más íntimos antes de que comience la matanza. Sabía que había altas probabilidades de que estuviese insalvablemente herido de muerte, con suerte. Pero la posibilidad aunque reducida de que poder hacer contacto me daba la esperanza de hallar una forma de darle solución al asunto.

Tomé un bisturí y un recipiente de gas pimienta, con actitud tambaleante. Me di ánimos una y otra vez, hasta que pude darle solidez a mi predisposición. Quité el mueble apoyado sobre la puerta con la mayor suavidad de la que era posible como si estuviera realizando una incisión quirúrgica. Corrí el cerrojo en un movimiento seco e insonoro. Giré la llave hacia la izquierda acompañando la curva del proceso para minorizar cualquier roce y, dándome ánimos otra vez, corrí el picaporte y atraje hacia mí la puerta con sigilo, con la expectativa de hallar una encrucijada vital que definiría mi existencia de ahí en adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Salí del despacho sin querer ver lo que buscaba. Los gritos y golpes de la noche anterior, fueron demacrando progresivamente la imagen del bodoque putrefacto que esperaba encontrar. Eso, que alguna vez fue mi colega, se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia boca abajo, precedido por una estela difuminada de sangre. Me quedé estupefacto del temor y la repugnancia, y me sostuve con una mano en la pared. Esperé cautelosamente unos momentos, esperando que un ruido o un movimiento, me impulse hacia adentro. No sabía la razón de lo que estaba haciendo. Algo me condujo hacia fuera, una necesidad desesperada. Tenía depositadas todas mis esperanzas más fantasiosas en aquél cuerpo ligeramente desmenuzado. Esperaba encontrar algo que me facilitara las cosas: un arma, un celular o alguna herramienta.

Me quité los zapatos y me deslicé hacia el cadáver. Palpé, en secuencia, el pantalón, el saco y el bolsillo de la camisa. En ese preciso momento, cuando un rictus de decepción parecía inmodificable en mi cara, mi colega, Javier Nabokov, comenzó a toser con espasmos que movilizaban todo su cuerpo. Retrocedí asustado, y luego, una vez percatado de lo que sucedía, lo arrastré hacia la pared más cercana y lo recosté.

Promontorios violetas esparcidos aleatoriamente le deformaban el rostro sin tabique. Pudo mirarme únicamente por el ojo izquierdo, semicerrado, y colocó su mano ensangrentada sobre mi pecho.

- Mataron a todos- balbuceó tartamudeando-.

¿Qué se puede decir en un momento así, con alguien moribundo y sin salvación? Intenté usar el mayor tacto que me era posible y procedí a ser práctico.

- Estás intratable, antes de acelerar el proceso, necesito saber si tengo una posibilidad de escapar-.

Movió la mandíbula un rato sin emitir una sola palabra hasta que me vomitó un poco de sangre, antes de gemir de dolor. Después, al parecer, reuniendo todas las energías que le quedaban, me dijo:

- Ya vienen- y se desplomó de inmediato.

La sentencia fue incompleta, enigmática, con un sujeto tácito. Pero la entendí al instante. Lo peor de la situación era que nadie del exterior, fuera de la isla, parecía estar enterado del desastre acontecido, por lo que resultaba muy improbable que pudiera aguantar lo suficiente hasta que se difundiera el estado de emergencia. Entonces, cuando estaba más desesperado que nunca, Javier, con su información me confirmó que la liga de las sombras había logrado enterarse de lo ocurrido por lo que mis esperanzas se renovaron por completo, y decidí ingresar raudamente a mi despacho a aguardar su llegada con sosiego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: esta página es la carta original que recibió Jonathan Crane del susodicho Ducard, de parte de la ligas de las sombras, que estaba mezclada con las hojas del diario.  
**

* * *

_Director J. Crane, _

_la presente encrucijada en la que me interpongo revelará su capacidad de análisis. A partir de este instante tiene la oportunidad de seleccionar una dirección en la que dirigirá sus esfuerzos y objetivos, por un lado se halla el mezquino sendero vertiginoso, aunque corriente, que en la actualidad recorre y, por otro, el camino de la gloria colectiva en el que puede formar parte de una organización cuyos canales territoriales exceden las disciplinas y estructuras que conoce y comprende: la liga de las sombras._

_Desde tiempos inmemoriales la liga de las sombras se ha encargado de supervisar las civilizaciones para cuando, llegado el momento, fuese necesaria una intervención rotunda se encargarse de reestablecer el orden. El hombre es imperfecto y egoísta, su propia naturaleza impide la existencia de utopías. Han subsistido civilizaciones precariamente con diferentes clases de gobierno y esquemas corporativos pero tarde o temprano sucumben a la corrupción, al vicio y al pecado. En ese momento en el que no se puede volver atrás, ya que el daño ha sido lo suficientemente drástico como para que no exista ni una nimia expectativa de recuperación de ese estancamiento putrefacto, es cuando aparece la acción de la liga de las sombras en forma de un atentado enigmático, de una epidemia global, de incendio espontáneo o, incluso, de una sucesión de hechos que desembocan en una guerra._

_La elección de nuestros integrantes implica muchas categorías que se examinan de antemano. Si hemos entrado en contacto con usted, es porque hemos concluido luego de evaluar su perfil psicológico que hay elevadas probabilidades de que concuerde con nuestra perspectiva y metodología. De otra manera, sencillamente no le hubiese enviado esta carta. ¿Se pregunta la razón por la que usted es un candidato? Dígame, Jonathan Crane, ¿piensa en probabilidades o en enlaces predeterminados? ¿Entrega su vida al azar o al destino? Déjeme decirle en lo que creo. Creo que en la vida sólo gobierna la voluntad de actuar. Si en esta ocasión debe elegir entre dos orientaciones es a causa de la tendencia que ha ido constituyendo paso a paso durante todo este tiempo. Usted mismo, sin saberlo, se ha conducido paulatinamente hacia nosotros, la liga de las sombras, y ha realizado méritos para que nuestros caminos se crucen._

_Hemos escoltado su trayectoria desde sus inicios. Conocemos las ilustres calificaciones que ha obtenido durante el desarrollo de su licenciatura, el éxito académico de sus conferencias, y los resultados infaustos y reveladores de sus investigaciones de laboratorio. También hemos leído sus obras publicadas: "La arqueología del miedo", "Facetas inconscientes de las fobias" y "Revisionismo histórico del escarmiento". Además de lo que permite suponer todos estos logros, estamos al tanto del costado oscuro de su insaciable ambición que está al parecer vinculada con la sospechosa muerte del anterior director del instituto que hoy lidera usted. Está de más, decir que no debe preocuparse, esa información es confidencial y constituimos un grupo que se encarga de proteger a sus aliados._

_Por último, permítame describirle el regalo que se encuentra en la encomienda adjunta al sobre. Consiste en varias docenas de amapolas azules, oriundas de las montañas donde se ubica nuestra asociación, que confío le va a resultar muy interesante por el efecto que produce en las personas el gas que desprende. Desconozco los términos técnicos, pero básicamente lo que hace es despertar los miedos profundos de la persona que lo inhala. Espero que le sea útil para el progreso de sus investigaciones._

_Le aconsejo que utilice todas sus capacidades cognitivas para obtener una conclusión al respecto de nuestra propuesta. Me pregunto si tratará de disuadir por completo al miedo, o tal vez, precisamente, por ser un gran conocedor de esa emoción se permita dejarse influir por la misma,_

_Atentamente, Ducard._


	5. Chapter 5

IV

La carta situada sobre mi escritorio junto a una encomienda, resultó contener un arma de doble filo distribuida en pocas líneas. En primer plano, era una generosa ofrenda de inclusión, pero simultáneamente en su contorno, en la periferia de su invitación, se exhibía, con delicadeza, una amenaza. Mezclado con promesas de beneficios, ubicados sutilmente en pequeñas cuotas, aparecían firmes advertencias sobre la importancia de mi decisión, sólidos consejos inherentes a la evaluación eficiente de mi postura y tajantes insinuaciones sobre las consecuencias negativas que podría aparejar la divulgación de cierta información clave acerca de un incidente incriminatorio. Me quedó claro desde un principio que había una sola manera correcta de reaccionar. No estaba en desacuerdo con lo que me ofrecían pero es cierto que tampoco tenía otra opción.

Me incomodaba ignorar en que medida esta nueva alianza iba a modificar mi vida laboral, académica y experimental. No estaba seguro de hasta que punto iba a subordinar mis intereses y tareas, a la colaboración con pautas o planes a llevar a cabo en determinado momento con esta organización. La estabilidad actual con la que contaba me había costado tanto esfuerzo que no estaba dispuesto a cederla fácilmente a cualquier precio. Si en algún momento debería sacrificar alguno de mis proyectos, estaba decidido a solicitar a cambio un gran beneficio, ya sea en dinero o en especies.

Ofuscado por la reciente noticia de tantos posibles cambios, me senté en mi silla y contemplé, a través de mi ventana, el paisaje que ofrecía Gotham. La vi sucia y, si es posible la apreciación, enmohecida de vagabundos zaparrastrosos, drogadictos y borrachos, delincuentes de baja monta por doquier, que constituían una fracción del gran porcentaje de inseguridad que existía, y que todos los días provocaba noticias trágicas. Notablemente nada de eso tenía una solución fácil. El sistema total estaba corrompido, el árbol, de raíces chuecas, ya había crecido torcido y a lo sumo un buen trabajo de podado podría apenas afeitar el follaje y cortar algunas ramas, pero nada podría hacerse por el tronco central.

Me pregunté si realmente la liga de las sombras podría hacer algo al respecto, cuál era el alcance de sus recursos, cuál era su motivación y quién era realmente Ducard. Me imaginé que en determina momento, luego de haber realizado, varias colaboraciones tendría la posibilidad de conocerlo o visitar el lugar que constituye su base, siempre y cuando haya superado el rito de iniciación, si es que lo había.

Lo cierto, es que desde siempre, y con mayor convicción por los acontecimientos sociales ocurridos en el último tiempo, observé despectivamente de reojo el mejunje estrafalario en que se había transformado el hombre común en una ciudad, en permanente decadencia, como lo es Gotham.

Coloqué una hoja, en frente mío, sobre mi escritorio y con la espontaneidad más sincera que pude contesté a la propuesta de Ducard, convencido de que mi intervención ayudaría a finalizar de una vez por todas un proceso interminable de humillación civil. Es tiempo de un cambio de paradigma sociológico, que guíe al hombre por otros senderos, más puros y sensatos, en función de lo que constituye la rectitud más acérrima y el honor ilustre. Firmé la hoja, lentamente, aligerando la fuerza en las curvas, volviendo a la firmeza inicial en las rectas, con la expectativa de que mi autógrafo plasmo aunque sea un poco de mi impronta.


End file.
